Soundlessly Scared
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Based off spoilers. Sometimes,the worst moments of your life can bring you something amazing.


**Soundlessly Scared**

Holly J Sinclaire touched her silky,strawberry blonde ponytail as she served the last customers of the night their takeout orders. Then,she sat down into a chair gracefully and slipped off her shoes. God her legs hurt. It was so odd. Her legs hadn't ever hurt so badly,not even when she was on the power squad. "Thank god it's closing time." She said with a groan,closing her sapphire eyes and rubbing her neck with one small hand.

Spinner Mason laughed at her as he through the black apron that was tied to his waist in a box messily. He took the glasses and plates that she handed him from the table and placed them in the hot,soapy water that filled the sink. "You'll get used to nightshift soon enough." He commented,giving her a small smile. "Believe me."

She stared at him for a few moments. She hadn't realized before that Spinner was so unbelievably gorgeous. Her mouth fell open at the thought. Had she really just thought that?

"So...I hear there is a dance coming up. You going with anybody?" He asked her curiously as he stared at her from the corner of his eye.

Holly J shrugged and sighed. "Blue asked me to go with him. I didn't say yes though." She fiddled with the tail of her shirt and her cheeks flushed red. She turned to bend over a table,wiping it clean of crumbs and ketchup. She wasn't about to tell him _why_ she hadn't said yes to going to the dance with Blue. The boy who just a few months ago,she'd been wanting.

Spinner frowned a little as he stared at her suspicously. "But I thought you liked him..."

She stuttered a little. "I um...I did. But---I am only in highschool and Blue and I weren't going to be going anywhere. I mean....I like someone else now."

He was about to reply when the glass door which Holly J had just walked over to,to lock was suddenly shoved open. "What the hell?" He asked increducously as a rather tall girl with an uncontrollable mass of dirty blonde hair and glassy gray eyes like marble hidden behind a pair of thickly framed glasses burst into the room.

There was something silver and black in the unknown girl's hand. A gun.

"Casey?!" Holly J gasped,taking a step backwards. Her back hit Spinner's broad chest and his arms shot out to steady her.

"You know her?" He asked as he stepped infront of her.

A sharp,bitter laugh escaped Casey's mouth. "Ding ding ding! Give the boy a price!"

"Casey...put the gun down." Holly J pleaded.

"And why should I?" Casey asked as she stroked the gun with one hand. The metal felt cool against her fingers. "You ruined my life,Holls. You were supposed to be my friend but you hurt me."

Her voice was a whine and it made Spinner shiver a little. There was so much coldness in her eyes.

"I was young,naive,and stupid Casey. I am sorry for what I did! I thought it made me look cool. I didn't understand at the time that it hurt you." Holly J said,walking over to Casey so that they were only about a foot away from one another.

Spinner just watched the exchange silently. His eyes swinging back and forth.

"How could you not know that calling me names and embarassing me infront of a guy I liked would hurt me? You told Tim all about how I kissed a pillow every night imagining it was him. You called me all the names in the book because I'm not pretty. You made me feel like **SHIT!**" Casey shrieked as she aimed the gun and shot Holly J in the leg.

Holly J let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed her leg as she fell to the floor.

Spinner knelt beside her and wrapped a dishtowel around her ankle to stop the bleeding. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a cellphone,dialing 911. He tried not to be obvious of what he was doing,not wanting Casey to see and shoot at them again or run away.

Holly J was pulled up to stand by Spinner,she braced herself on him and winced in pain.

"Did I tell you that you could move?" Casey screeched. "I guess your little boyfriend will get it. Perhaps that will teach you a lesson." She was calm as she aimed the gun once more,this time at Spinner's left shoulder. The bullet hit him before Holly J could stop it and blood immediatly began to soak the shoulder of his shirt a bright red.

Holly J launched at Casey,despite the pain that shot through her leg to wrestle the gun from Casey's hand. When she got it she unloaded it and tossed it into a trash can just as police sirens began to sound,growing steadily closer.

----------

Thirty minutes later,Holly J and Spinner sat beside eachother in an ambulance after giving their statements to the police officers. She slowly reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her and they smiled at one another.

"You were really brave Holly J." Spinner said,pulling her closer with an arm around her shoulders.

She laughed and let her head fall to rest on his shoulder. "You were too,considering you were shot in the shoulder." Holly J replied softly with an impish grin.

"Before Casey walked in...you said that you have feelings for someone else. Someone who isn't Blue and that was why you didn't go to the dance with him. Who were you talking about?" He asked of her,looking into her blue eyes with his own soft brown ones.

Holly J swallowed hard and tucked a strand of hair that had become lose from the struggle for the gun behind an ear. "I was talking about---" She couldn't voice it so instead,she leaned up and pressed her lips to Spinner's in a soft kiss,one hand on his neck.

Spinner was shocked at first,but his eyes slowly fluttered shut and he kissed her back.

They pulled back seconds later as the paramedics shut the ambulance door. Their foreheads rested against one another's and they smiled.

Sometimes your worst moments in life could bring you something you've been wanting.


End file.
